


Sorry Love

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will has a miscarriage and can't cope well





	

"Will?" Hannibal sat outside the guest bedroom.

"Go away Hannibal," The younger man sniffled. Hannibal laid against the door with a sign, "Please talk to me, Love"

"You don't love me, don't lie," Will sat on the other side of the door hugging a pillow to his chest. Their baby had died at birth just over a month ago and Will wasn't handing it well. The only thing he ate was sandwiches that Hannibal passed him under the door. The door never was unlocked. Hannibal had spent many of nights at the door asking his boyfriend to come out and talk to him- sometimes he even fell asleep sitting there.

"Will, I love you so much just please come out, eat some real food, play with the dogs," Hannibal's eyes watered up, "I need you, Will"

Will unlocked the door, opened it slowly and just fell into Hannibal's arms. Hannibal gathered Will's shaking body into his arms and carried him to their bed, enclosing the younger man in his arms. Will balled his hands in Hannibal's sweater trying to hold on to him as tight as possible. Hannibal placed a kiss on the top of Will's head, "Nothing that happened with the baby was your fault, Will. You know that don't you?"

"But he was fine then... then he was just gone-," Will stuttered. Hannibal quieted him with a gentle hand on his cheek, and whispered sweet nothings to him. Silent tears slid down Will's cheek as he buried his face in Hannibal's chest, whispering the same thing over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Hannibal simply held him till silent sobs turned into deep slow breaths only then he allowed himself to cry.


End file.
